Romeu e Julieta
by Pinky-chan2
Summary: Semana Cultural no colégio... Conseguirá esta história ter um final feliz?


Fevereiro de 2003.

Oi gente, como é que vai? Esse fic foi baseado (quase copiado) em um episódio do "_Hey Arnold!",_ um desenho que passa na _Nickelodeon_ sobre um garotinho com a cabeça em forma de bola de futebol americano (não vale rir... o traço é meio estranho, mas o desenho é bem legal ...¬¬...).

Quando eu vi o episódio, me lembrei logo da _Asuka_ porque a _Helga_ (garotinha loira do desenho) também é muito irritada e brigona e vive perturbando o Arnold enquanto nutre, às escondidas, uma paixão até meio doentia por seu "cabeça de bigorna". O Arnold também lembra o Shinji um pouquinho por causa do ar meio melancólico que ambos têm, a diferença básica é que o Arnold é a própria imagem da sanidade mental, enquanto o Shinji... bom, vocês conhecem o Shinji.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**ROMEU E JULIETA

* * *

**

Era mais um dia comum de aula no colégio da Nova Tokyo. Alunos correndo de um lado para o outro e tagalerando inutilidades típicas de sua juventude despreocupada. Coisas que nem o fim do mundo iminente conseguiam impedir:

- "Romeu e Julieta" – Asuka leu na capa do bloquinho que Hikari lhe entregou logo que entrou na sala de aula. - Mas o que é isto?

- Sua parte. É que a sala vai apresentar uma peça na "Semana Cultural" de dezembro, e os ensaios têm que começar logo, senão não vai dar tempo de aprontar tudo.

- Do que você está falando? – insistiu a menina ruiva por pura presunção.

- Olha Sohryu, aqui no Japão nós temos esse costume de fazer um festival em dezembro. Cada turma apresenta um número coisa e nós vamos apresentar uma peça de Shakespeare.

- Não me chame de burra, essa parte eu já tinha entendido. – disse no tom áspero de sempre. Sorte Hikari ter boa vontade suficiente para não se indispor por conta do mau humor permanente da jovem alemã - Só quero saber como eu já tenho um papel se não fiz nenhum teste.

- É teatro escolar. Os papéis foram decididos por sorteio. Você vai ser a Julieta.

- Quem disse que eu quero participar dessa peça estúpida? Eu sou ocupada demais pra me importar com esse tipo de coisa – interrompeu logo só para se fazer de difícil. Asuka já tinha estudado Shakespeare na faculdade em uma das aulas opcionais e estava familiarizada com a história, com os personagens e com o vocabulário. Era uma pena que a peça não seria representada no original, ia perder grande parte da poesia contida em cada fala, mas fazer o que... Querer que seus colegas retardados apresentassem uma peça de Shakespeare já era complicado, apresentar no original... era pedir demais.

- Eu sei – respondeu Hikari. - Por isso mesmo eu consegui colocar você como suplente. Você só tem que aparecer em um ensaio ou outro, nem precisa decorar as falas.

_Que ousadia!_ pensou Asuka, vendo que sua psicologia reversa não tinha causado o efeito esperado. Imaginar que outra garota na escola pudesse ser uma "Julieta" melhor que ela, mas tudo bem.

- Boa Hikari... Você pensou rápido (batendo nas costas da garota para felicitá-la). – afinal de contas, seria um "teatrinho" de escola mesmo e todo o seu talento seria apagado pelos erros dos outros, mas ainda queria saber uma coisa – Mas assim... quem vai ser a Julieta?

- A Ayanami. Eu também acho que ela não tem tempo pra esse tipo de coisa, mas como ela não reclamou... Ah, eu sou a diretora e o Suzuhara vai fazer o Romeu...

A jovem ruiva normalmente ficaria chateada por ser passada para trás pela "garota maravilha", mas um casal romântico composto por Rei e Toji... isso sim soava como uma _tragédia_, ou o termo mais adequado seria _comédia_? O melhor lugar seria na platéia, assistindo tudo bem de perto.

- E quem a terceira crian... quer dizer, o babaca do Shinji vai fazer?

- Ele ficou como substituto do Suzuhara. Se bem que o Kensuke também queria o papel por causa das lutas de espada.

Isso sim seria engraçado.: ver Shinji como Romeu. Ele se enrolaria todo com as falas e iria acabar machucando alguém nas cenas de luta. Pena ser improvável que ele representasse o papel já que era apenas o substituto.

* * *

Shinji chegou em casa e tomou um demorado banho. Só lembrou de sair do molho quando Asuka começou a dar socos na porta. Se não conhecesse muito bem o péssimo gênio da garota ruiva, ia pensar que ela estava de marcação, pois ele nem havia demorado tanto. Todavia Asuka era assim com todo mundo, sempre violenta e agressiva como se estivesse numa luta constante contra o resto do mundo. Como se precisasse se auto-afirmar a todo tempo para todo mundo.

O jovem piloto ficava exausto só de pensar no comportamento da companheira ruiva. Seria muito mais fácil se ela não se levasse tão a séria... Se não se obrigasse a ser sempre a melhor... Se relaxasse um pouco e parasse de usar a opinião alheia como parâmetro.

O único a escapar dos ataques de Asuka era Ryoji Kaji. Bom, ele definitivamente era um cara de sorte por ter caído nas graças da jovem ruiva. Pelo menos era isso que Shinji sentia, sem saber explicar exatamente onde estava a "sorte" de Kaji.

O problema maior era que Shinji estava na linha de frente da batalha. Era bastante compreensível ele ser o alvo mais visado da artilharia vermelha.

O garoto alimentou Pen-Pen, fez o dever de matemática e foi para o quarto.

Sentou-se na cama e pegou o livrinho:

-"_A tragédia de Romeu e Julieta"..._ – leu – "_Duas famílias, iguais em dignidade - na bela Verona vos dirão - reativaram antiga inimizade, manchando de sangue as mãos cidadãs..."_ – continuou a ler em tom meio formal quando foi interrompido, ou melhor, quando alguém que adentrou o quarto continuou a fala...

- "_E do fatal seio fatal dessas duas famílias, dois amantes, sob estrelas adversas, se suicidam. Os lances desse amor fadado à morte e a obstinação dos pais sempre exaltados que teve fim naquela triste sorte em duas horas vereis representados. Se emprestardes a tudo ouvido atento, supriremos as faltas a contento."_ – e fez uma reverência como que esperando os aplausos da platéia – Obrigada, obrigada... – Asuka estava com a roupa de dormir de sempre e trazia uma toalha no pescoço, pois os cabelos ainda estavam úmidos.

- Você decorou essa parte também?

- Claro. Pra mim é fácil... Eu sou um gênio. Mas você... – e lançou aquele olhar de desprezo para Shinji – ...melhor não perder tempo com esse tipo de coisa. Você só é o suplente, nunca vai interpretar na peça. Além disso, poesia não é pra qualquer um.

- E eu não tenho nenhum talento. Já sei disso... – disse voltando a olhar para o roteiro.

- Por que você está fazendo isso, por um acaso você é retardado? – disse no tom nada amistoso de sempre. Será que ele era tão tapado a ponto de não entender o que ela acabar de dizer? Não adiantava tentar, pois ele jamais conseguiria. Era perda de tempo. – Eu não acabei de dizer que você nunca vai ser o Romeu?

- Eu sei, mas eu quero decorar as falas. Algumas coisa pode acontecer... Eu não ia conseguir decorar tudo na véspera.

- Idiota! – disse antes de dar as costas com raiva.

- Vê se fecha a porta... – disse Shinji sem dar muita importância para Asuka.

Ela bateu a porta com tanta força, que depois de fechar ela bateu e voltou a se abrir sozinha, só aproveitando a energia empregada no golpe desferido pela garota.

* * *

Entrou no seu quarto e fez o mesmo com a porta... DUMP! ... Ainda bem que a estrutura da construção era bem forte para suportar tudo isso.

Deu mais uma sacudida na cabeça e passou a toalha pelo cabelo, depois pegou o secador e começou o ritual. Não estava prestando muita atenção no que fazia... pendia a cabeça para um lado, depois para o outro.

Aquele idiota do Shinji. Com certeza ele estava estudando as falas só porque ainda tinha esperança de contracenar com Rei. Só assim poderia beijá-la. Numa encenação. Seria um beijo falso... com juras de amor falsas, mesmo assim, seria um beijo. Aliás, vários beijos... Beijos até demais! Um sentimento estranho invadiu o peito de Asuka e ficou preso em sua garganta.

A idéia de Shinji e Rei se beijando incomodou a garota mais do que ela gostaria de admitir. A mais remota possibilidade do seu "_otário_" beijar aquela... aquela sirigaita de olhos vermelhos fazia seu sangue ferver de... _ciúmes_.

Sabia que do jeito que tratava Shinji, provavelmente o estava empurrando para os braços de outra garota, mas não conseguia agir de outro modo. Simplesmente não estava acostumada a isso.

Para a garota era uma tarefa bastante difícil demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Seu passado era doloroso demais e o único modo com que ela conseguiu lidar com ele foi enterrando-o no fundo de sua mente junto com parte de seus sentimentos. Ela não se permitia sentir e, com o tempo, tornou-se em parte imune a demonstrações de afeto.

Pintou com tintas coloridas um quadro de outra realidade e entrou nele sem se importar nas discrepâncias entre o mundo real e a mentira em que ela estava vivendo, mesmo porque, aquela mentira acabou se tornando uma verdade para ela.

Construiu um muro em torno de si para que ninguém pudesse machucá-la outra vez. O problema era que isso também impedia qualquer outra aproximação por parte de quem quer que fosse. Depois de tanto tempo vivendo assim, tinha medo de baixar a guarda e se machucar, mas não podia manter aquele sentimento, pois já havia percebido que quanto mais o escondia, mas ele crescia dentro do seu coraçãozinho adolescente.

Desligou o secador... penteou o cabelo... ajeitou a coberta e deitou na cama mesmo não estando com sono.

Revirou-se na cama de um lado para o outro. Não achava uma posição adequada. Sua cabeça não parava de funcionar: como demonstrar o que sentia? Não tinha coragem para fazê-lo abertamente como fazia com Kaji, pois, no fundo, não esperava qualquer resposta significativa deste. Era um amor platônico. Mas com Shinji era diferente... Se ele a rejeitasse, seria pra valer e a dor que ela sentiria seria de verdade.

... Foi quando Asuka olhou para o chão e viu o roteiro da peça jogado num canto. Ela não tinha coagem para se declarar, mas talvez pudesse fazê-lo em nome de outra pessoa. Julieta seria uma boa máscara: ela poderia desabafar e estaria em um terreno seguro. Poderia tratar Shinji com gentileza sem que ninguém suspeitasse. Só havia um probleminha... aliás, dois: se livrar de Rei e Toji.

Dormiu tranqüila depois disso. Precisava descansar bem para começar a executar seu plano no dia seguinte.

* * *

Os ensaios e arrumações já tinham começado no auditório.

As várias turmas se misturavam, cada uma cuidando de sua apresentação.

Uma garota com o chapéu pontudo de bruxa passava o texto com outro garoto atrás da moldura de um espelho... pelo visto apresentariam "_Brancas de Neve_"... mais uma vez.

Asuka não gostava muito desse conto de fadas que de fada mesmo, só tinha os sete anões. Por que a mulher que gostava de se arrumar e ficar bonita era a bruxa má enquanto a pacata e doce Branca de Neve que passava, cozinhava e lavava para os sete anões barbudos e folgados ficava com a fama de boazinha? Uma história sem propósito que, como todo conto de fadas, pintava uma imagem submissa da mulher que sempre precisava ser salva pelo príncipe encantado para casar e ter muitos filhos e viver feliz para sempre, até que a lua de mel acabasse.

Parou de olhar para os alunos da outra turma. Já tinha pensado em como fazer Toji desistir. Era relativamente fácil manipular os garotos daquela idade... _fase de muitos hormônios e poucos neurônios_.

Toji estava nos camarins junto com Hikari, que lhe passava o maior sermão, pois ele ainda não tinha decorado todas suas falas:

- Mas isso é um absurdo... todos já sabem as falas.

- Só que ninguém tem tantas falas quanto eu!

- Não sei como fui deixar um irresponsável quanto você ter um papel tão importante.

- Eu também não sei... agora me deixa em paz que eu estou tentando decorar a _suas_ falas.

Hikari já ia dar mais um grito quando viu que Asuka estava ali:

- Ah... você estava ai...

- Estão "te" chamando lá encima... Parece que os meninos estão brincando com as espadas outra vez.

- Esses idiotas vão acabar se machucando... – saiu "P" da vida.

Asuka deslizou até onde estava Toji e sentou-se no balcão de maquiagem.

- Brigando com a Hikari outra vez... Que feio. Nós estamos ensaiando "Romeu e Julieta" e não "A megera domada".

- E essa "megera" é a Hikari?

- Não... é outra peça do Sr. Shakespeare. Só que essa é uma comédia... ninguém morre no final.

- É... – respondeu automaticamente.

- O mais engraçado era o figurino... mas isso é igual em todas as peças.

- Como assim? – Toji começava a dar mais atenção.

- Você não sabia? É que a Hikari está tentando fazer o mais próximo do original... Então figurino vai ser do século XVI. Ainda não viu sua roupa? Até que ficou... engraçadinha.

- "Engraçadinha"? Você não está querendo dizer que eu vou ter que usar aquelas meias-calças e roupas cheias de "fluflus"? Não mesmo.

- Ai ai... – suspirou Asuka. Estava dando certo... - Coitadinha da Hikari, ela vai ficar tão triste...

- Por que?

- A idéia das roupas de época foi dela. Bem que eu dei a idéia de fazer uma versão mais atual, mas ele disse que a versão clássica ia ficar mais bonita e mais romântica. Mas você deve ir em frente e dizer pra ela que não aceita usar as roupas de que ela gosta tanto e que estava costurando com tanto carinho...

- Era ela mesma que estava costurando? – já se sentindo culpado.

- Pois é... A Hikari é uma menina muito prendada, né? Mas se você correr, acho que ela só cortou "todas" as fantasias, ainda não começou a costurar...

- Nossa... Ela vai ficar muito chateada se eu fizer isso.

- Provavelmente... Mas você não liga pra isso mesmo.

- A gente briga, mas também num é pra tanto... Eu não desgosto da Hikari...

- Então você vai usar a meia calça?

- ... Mas também não gosto tanto assim.

- Bom... se é assim... só tem um jeito...

- Qual? ...

- Shinji... Eu quero falar com você – disse Hikari.

- O que foi?

- O Suzuhara desistiu de ser o Romeu – disse num tom de alívio que Shinji estranhou de primeira. Parecia que ela não queria que Toji fosse o Romeu e ela não queria mesmo, já que o rapaz anda não tinha decorado as falas – Não entendi muito bem o motivo... mas é isso ai. Agora o papel é seu. Nós não temos muito tempo então é melhor você se esforçar mais do que aquele idiota.

- Pode deixar.

- Kensuke... Larga essa espada – brigou Hikari – Isso aqui não é um circo.

Asuka estava meio escondida atrás das cortinas com um sorriso nos lábios:

- Um já foi! Agora só falta... - e olhou para Rei, mas quando foi caminhar até ela, prendeu seu pé num laço de corda que estava jogado no caminho e foi suspensa enquanto um dos sacos de areia caia.

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH... – gritou a menina enquanto tentava segurar sua saia. – ME TIREM DAQUI! SOCORROOOOOOO!

* * *

Comentários sobre o acidente resultariam numa sentença de morte, por isso, por mais engraçada que tivesse sido a cena de Asuka gritando dependurada de ponta cabeça enquanto toda a escola podia ver sua calcinha rosa, Shinji conteve-se em apenas contar que agora tinha o papel principal da peça quando chegou em casa.

- Que bom – disse Misato tomando um grande gole de cerveja – Me conta aqui... Vocês já ensaiaram as cenas de beijo?

Shinji ficou sem graça:

- Ainda não... – disse baixando os olhos e sem conseguir evitar o vermelho em seu rosto.

- Mas aposto como você está ansioso pra isso, não está? – e cutucou Shinji com o cotovelo.

- Bom.. é... – coçando a cabeça.

- Essa eu não posso perder – e bateu com a latinha de cerveja em cima da mesa.

* * *

Estava difícil encontrar uma oportunidade para falar com Rei e o dia da apresentação estava cada vez mais próximo, por isso Asuka resolveu criar uma oportunidade e foi até o quarto da primeira criança.

A idéia era usar a mesma técnica que havia usado para afastar Toji, mas isso seria um pouco mais difícil. Nada melhor para persuadir as pessoas do que apostar em suas fraquezas... mas qual era a fraqueza de Rei?

Ela parecia não se importar com nada, parecia não se incomodar com nada... Seria uma tarefa complicada, mas de vital importância para conquistar seu objetivo.

Como de costume, ninguém atendeu a porta, por isso ela já foi entrando.

- Hey... tem alguém ai? – checando os cantos do quarto.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – respondeu Rei aparecendo do nada atrás de Asuka.

- Ai... Você me assustou. Cadê sua educação? Não vai me convidar pra sentar?

- Eu não convidei você nem pra entrar.

- Tudo bem... Então eu sento assim mesmo.

- Por que você está aqui?

- Nada de especial... Eu só queria saber se você está preparada para a peça – e começou com a primeira tentativa - Sabe como é, a Julieta é um papel muito importante, com muitas falas. Você não tem medo de dar um branco bem na hora em que você estiver no palco? Com aquele monte de gente olhando e a luz dos holofotes encima de você...

- Não me importo com as pessoas. Eu sei o que tenho que fazer e é isso que vou fazer. – disse secamente.

O primeiro tinha falhado, mas ainda tinha outros.

- É... e você já viu as roupas? – como se Rei fosse se importar com isso. Ela não se importaria nem em fazer a peça sem roupa, por que se importaria em usar figurino de época, por mais ridículo que ele fosse? Percebendo falta se substância de seu argumento, mudou logo de direção. – Também é uma peça muito violenta... e... – mais um argumento sem sentido. Falar de violência com uma garota que lutava contra os Anjos? Seria um pouco incoerente que Rei se assustasse com algumas espadinha enquanto enfrentava aqueles monstros sem medo algum.

Rei só ficou olhando para a cara de Asuka que ainda estava pensando na sua estratégia.

- Olha... o negócio é o seguinte. Você não pode ser a Julieta, porque "eu" _tenho_ que ser a Julieta.

- Mas esse é meu papel.

- Eu sei que o papel é seu, por isso eu vim aqui pra fazer você desistir dele.

- Não tenho ordens pra fazer isso.

- Lá vem você com esse papo de "ordem"... Será que você não sabe pensar por você mesma? O futuro da humanidade não está em jogo. Isso aqui não tem nada haver com os Evas ou os Anjos. É só uma peça de escola sem importância.

- Se é só uma peça sem importância, por que você veio aqui?

- Por que é importante pra mim – a resposta não tinha convencido Rei muito bem, então resolveu partir para uma medida mais extremada: contar a verdade, mas não antes de se resguardar um pouco. – Tá certo... mas se eu contar o motivo, você promete que não conta pra ninguém?

- Por quê eu faria isso?

- Porque é um segredo.

- Já cansei da sua conversa. Será que dá pra você terminar logo?

- Me dá um minuto... – disse Asuka tomando coragem.

- Me dê um motivo logo ou vá embora.

- Ai que droga! Você não endente nada, mas que se dane...- respirou fundo para revelar seu segredo - O motivo de eu querer ser a Julieta é porque... porque... eu... eu... o Shinji é o Romeu e eu quero contracenar com ele. – a voz de Asuka morreu antes de frase terminar e Rei não conseguiu escutar direito o que ela havia dito.

- O que foi que você disse?

- Eu quero contracenar com o Shinji... – voltou a falar baixo demais.

- Eu gosto dele, tá legal – finalmente a frase conseguiu sair da garganta de Asuka. – Eu quero ser a Julieta porque eu quero ficar perto dele... Só que sem xingar ou brigar. Eu só quero... estar com ele.

Ficou esperando alguma resposta durante os intermináveis minutos de silêncio a que Rei a castigou antes de dizer:

- Entendo... – Asuka não reconheceu o tom de voz que Rei usou na frase... será que ela também gostava de alguém e por um breve momento, pensou nessa pessoa? Será que ela também gostava de Shinji? Provavelmente sim, pois não via Rei perto de nenhum outro garoto.

- E... – provocou Asuka, esperando pela resposta definitiva de Rei.

– Pode ficar com o papel – essa frase desmentiu segunda hipótese, pois Rei não deixaria o papel para Asuka se também gostasse de Shinji. Por outro lado, a resposta também deixou a garota ruiva curiosa. Quem seria essa pessoa de que Rei gostava? Nossa, e se Rei também fosse apaixonada por Kaji? Ops... isso poderia ser um problema.

- Sério?

- Sério.

- "Brigada", "brigada", "brigada"... – agradeceu rápido dando um passou pra frente e abraçando Rei.

- Já acabou? – disse Rei, estranhando o sentimentalismo.

- Já... – disse Asuka já tomando a direção da porta. – Mas lembre-se... é segredo. Se você contar pra alguém... – e batem com a mão fechada na palma da outra mão.

* * *

No dia seguinte no colégio...

- O que será que aconteceu pro Suzuhara e pra Ayanami desistirem? – disse Hikari.

- E como é que eu vou saber? – disse Asuka.

- Eu só queria que tivéssemos mais tempo... A apresentação já vai ser amanhã! Não vai dar tempo de ensaiar.

- Não esquenta... Eu já sei as falas.

- Tudo bem – disse colocando a mão no outro de Asuka. - Confio em você... – e saiu meio sem rumo. Já estava bastante nervosa por causa das dificuldades comuns de se dirigir uma peça e agora tinha essa de seus atores desistirem.

* * *

A peça ficaria lá pelo fim da noite. Depois da apresentação de uma garota que acabou cantando a música tema de uma versão _antiga_ do clássico para o cinema:

_**Kissing You **_

_Pride can stand a thousand trials_

_The strong will never fall_

_But watching stars without you_

_My soul cried_

_Heaving heart, it's full of pain_

_Oh, oh, the aching_

_'Cause I'm kissing you. Oh!_

_I'm kissing you, oh._

(…)

Enquanto a musica terminava no palco, Hikari passava as últimas instruções:

- Calma, pessoal.. Muita calma agora – dizia para si mesma do que para qualquer outro. – É só fazer como nos ensaios. Vai dar tudo certo. Não atropelem as deixas... E Kensuke, siga o texto... ou eu te mato com uma espada de verdade.

- E aí Shinji... Pronto? – perguntou Toji.

- Mais ou menos. – disse inseguro - Eu não tive tempo de ensaiar com a Asuka e ela só faltou me bater quando eu perguntei se ela queria passar o texto ontem à noite...

- Não sei como você consegue usar essa roupa. Se bem que você já deve estar acostumado... usa aquele _plug suit_ escroto todo dia.

- Valeu pelo apoio... – ironizou Shinji com sua roupinha de Romeu que nem era tão ridículo assim.

- É pra isso que servem os amigos - e deu um tapa nas costas de Shinji.

* * *

Os aplausos começaram anunciando que o outro número já havia acabado.

Era chegada a hora!

Foi-se o prólogo, logo seguido da primeira cena de discórdia entre os rapazes da família Montecchio e os da família Capuleto... o arruaceiro sendo levado até a presença do Príncipe juntamente com o patriarca de cada casa... uma conversinha rápida entre o Sr. Montecchico, sua senhora e o sobrinho, Benvólio... até que chegou a hora do Romeu fazer sua primeira aparição, lamentando um amor não correspondido. Nada muito difícil: representar um rapaz triste e melancólico... isso até era familiar, o único problema era dar um tom de naturalidade às falas rebuscadas.

- Alí vem o Shinji... – disse Misato pegando sua máquina fotográfica – Ai que gracinha!

- Para com essas fotos que seu _flash_ está atrapalhando - disse Ritsuko. – Alguém deve estar gravando... depois é só comprar uma cópia.

- Deixa de ser chata! Aquela música e esta peça me transportam de volta aos meus onze anos... Você lembra do Leonardo Di Caprio?

- O loirinho que fez "Titanic"?

- Esse mesmo.

- Não.

Algumas cenas sem maior importância foram cortadas... e outras, foram adaptadas até que chegamos finalmente à festa onde os amantes se vêem pela primeira vez na festa. Aproveitando um momento de desatenção, nosso Romeu pega Julieta pela mão:

_- "Se profano com minhas mãos indignas este relicário, a explicação é esta: meus lábios, dois peregrinos solitários estão prontos a suavizar com terno beijo tão rude contato..."_ – e beijou-lhe delicadamente a mão.

Shinji estava nervoso por fazer isso com Asuka, mas a menina não o agrediria por estar representando um papel... ou será que sim?

_- "Ofendeis vossa mão, bom peregrino_", - disse desvencilhando logo sua mão da do rapaz para quebrar o contato indesejado – "Que se mostrou devota e reverente. Pois as santas têm mãos que são tocadas por peregrinos, e o enlaçar palma com palma, é o beijo dos portadores das palmas".

O garoto mal reconheceu a companheira. Ela parecia encabulada e falava com uma voz suave... E aquelas palavras se encaixaram perfeitamente em sua boa, fluindo como algo agradável. Shinji se lembrou de como Asuka as vezes se comportava deferente com certas pessoas, fingindo ser _boazinha_, mas aquilo não era nada comparado a transformação que ele estava assistindo agora. A garota definitivamente era uma excelente atriz.

_- "Não têm lábios... santas e peregrinos?"_ – e tentou roubar-lhe um beijo, mas ela se desviou. Shinji não pôde evitar em hesitar um pouco. Aquele Romeu sabia que não roubaria o beijo de sua Julieta ainda e estava apreensivo quanto a fazê-lo. Seu coração estava acelerado e suas mãos suavam como da vez que a menina sugeriu que os dois se beijassem para matar o tempo. Mas aquela não era hora para pensar em mais nada... ele precisava se concentrar em suas falas!

_- "Sim peregrino... Lábios que devem ser usados na oração."_

_- "Então deixai que os lábios orem para que a fé não se torne um desespero"._ – insistiu ele, tentando beijá-la mais uma vez, mas se virando antes mesmo da menina.

_- "Mesmo imóveis, as santas atendem a oração"_ – Asuka respondeu tranqüila, sabendo o que viria a seguir. Sua performance era de longe melhor que a de Shinji e ela estava rindo por dentro da falta de jeito do garoto, mas ela não sabia como ajudá-lo.

_- "Então permaneça imóvel enquanto eu colho o fruto de minhas perecesses..."._

Os lábios foram se aproximando... ia ser o primeiro beijo da peça, se não fosse pela garota que interpretava a Ama que engoliu algumas falas e entrou fora do tempo:

- _"Senhorita... Vossa mãe quer falar-lhe"_ – olhando feio para o Shinji-Romeu que não sabia se estava mais aliviado ou decepcionado pelo corte na cena. Quase pôde sentir os lábios de Asuka se encontrando com os seus... pombas, mas a garota tinha que interromper justo naquela hora!

No segundo ato temos a celebre cena da sacada, com lindas promessas e jura de amor, mas sem nenhum beijo. Pois é... adaptação para apresentação de escola sempre cortam as melhores partes.

O garoto que representava o frei Lourenço estava particularmente nervoso. Não chegou a esquecer as falas, por maior que fossem, mas as recitava sem qualquer emoção e sem tirar os olhos da platéia. O garoto suava horrores e depois de algum tempo sob os holofotes, começou a dizer suas falas cada vez mais rápido para que a cena terminasse logo e ele pudesse sair dali.

_- "Prudência! Quem mais corre mais tropeça"_ – terminou de falar e foi logo saindo, só não correu porque os pés estavam pesados depois para isso.

- Rasu... Você tá branco – disse Hikari.

- Eu não volto mais lá – disse com os olhos arregalados.

- Nem pense nisso! – continuou a garota raivosa o agarrando pela gola da roupa de frei. Hikari nem teve tempo de fazer maiores ameaças, pois o garoto apagou ali mesmo.

O pessoal se aglomerou alí perto enquanto Hikari sacudia o garoto pela gola:

- Acorda seu inútil... não tem ninguém pra substituir você.

- Assim você vai matar o garoto - advertiu alguém, tentando acalmá-la.

- A peça está acabada... – disse agora num tom mais triste do que raivoso. – Tanto trabalho pra um idiota estragar tudo – e cobriu o rosto com as mãos dando a impressão de que ia começar a chorar.

- Calma Hikari... Não precisa ficar assim. O frei Lourenço só vai voltar a aparecer no casamento. Até lá você pensa em alguma coisa – disse Asuka dando um tapinha no ombro da amiga e indo para sua posição.

- É fácil dizer... Onde é que eu vou arrumar alguém que saiba as falas do frei Lourenço e entre nas roupas do Rasu... – pensou alto.

- Pode deixar que eu faço o padreco – disse Toji.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira...

- Olha, eu só estou querendo ajudar, mas se você não quer a minha ajuda.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Do jeito que eu estou desesperada, serve qualquer coisa. Você tem uma leve noção das falas?

- Claro... que não.

* * *

- Já está na hora do casamento... Cadê o frei? – disse Asuka.

- Já está indo. Vai logo pro palco. – apressando a amiga.

Eis que no instante seguinte entra Toji levando um baita tropicão na barra da batina.

"De meia-calça para saia... será que ninguém vestia roupas descentes dessa época?" – pensou ele comparando a roupa de Romeu com a de padre antes de ser interpelado por Asuka.

- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui!– deixou escapar por causa da surpresa de ver o colega, mas lembrou-se de que as cortinas já estavam abertas e de que Julieta era uma menina doce e delicada que não ia sair gritando com um padre – Pensei que o frei Lourenço celebraria o casamento – continuou com um tom todo açucarado.

- Ah minha filha... – continuou Toji aproveitando a deixa para explicar a súbita troca de atores - ... o frei Lourenço morreu, você não soube? Foi uma tragédia... – fingindo limpar uma lágrima falsa. - Eu sou o padre... Kevedo. E então, já podemos começar o casório? – a platéia achou graça e riu ao passo que Hikari mais queria invadir a cena e estrangular Toji com suas próprias mãos. Onde já se viu... fazer gracinha no meio de uma tragédia?

Mais um imprevisto aconteceu quando Kensuke, que representava Teobaldo, exagerou um pouco em sua morte, acabou errando o palco e caiu no chão perto do pessoal da primeira fila:

- Tudo bem com você? – os outros alunos que estavam na cena chegaram até a beirada do palco para conferir o estado do colega.

- O que vocês acham? Eu estou morto! – respondeu Kensuke abrindo um dos olhos e depois voltando a se fingir de moribundo.

Depois de matar Teobaldo, Romeu busca amparo junto a frei Lourenço... quer dizer, padre Kevedo. O mais surpreendente foi que Toji sabia todas as falas.

Depois de um último encontro com sua Julieta, Romeu foge para Mântua. Obrigada a se casar com Paris, chega a hora de Julieta buscar o conselho do padre que sugere o seguinte plano: fingir-se de morta para evitar o casamento com o conde e facilitar sua fuga para Mântua onde encontraria seu amado Romeu.

Misteriosamente, Toji sabia todas as falas mais uma vez...

Tudo teria dado certo, se o recado do sacerdote tivesse chegado até Romeu. Desesperado ao saber da morte de sua amada e sem saber que tudo não passava de uma farsa, Romeu retorna a Verona e vai até o mausoléu dos Capuletos, já com o poderoso veneno que comprara de um boticário para pôr fim à sua própria existência e assim poder unir-se à sua esposa na eternidade. No túmulo, encontra-se com Paris e os dois duelam até a morte. Depois de ver Julita uma última vez, Romeu bebe o veneno e cai morto.

O padre entra pelo outro lado do cemitério e encontra Romeu morto:

- _"Romeu! Oh, pálido! Quem mais? Quê! Também Paris? E encharcado de sangue? Oh! que hora dura teve culpa deste acontecimento lamentável? A dama se levanta..."_

Julieta acorda e vê logo o padre...

_- "Meu bom padre, onde está meu senhor? Sei muito bem onde eu deveria estar, e aqui estou. Mas onde está o meu Romeu?"_

_- "Seu marido sobre aquela superfície morto jaz; Paris também. Vem logo, não perca tempo, pois o vigia logo vem. Oh bondosa Julieta, não me atrevo mais a esperar."_

_- "Vai, que eu daqui não sairei jamais."_

- Tá bom... – respondeu Toji sem muita cerimônia, já deixando a cena.

- _"Que vejo aqui? Um copo bem fechado na mão de meu amor? Certo: veneno foi seu fim prematuro. Oh! Egoísta! Bebeste tudo, sem que me deixasses uma só gota amiga, para que pudesse seguí-lo. Vou beijar seus lábios... É possível que algum veneno ainda se ache neles, para me dar alento e dar a morte."_

- É agora gente... O beijo... – todos estavam na expectativa, inclusive o resto do elenco, vendo tudo de trás das cortinas.

Ela acariciou o rosto do amado de brincadeira e encostou seus lábios nos de Shinji com ternura enquanto lágrimas de desespero rolavam por seu rosto e molhavam também a face do garoto.

Shinji estava aliviado por estar fazendo papel de morto naquele momento, assim não teria qualquer participação do beijo, que ele achava que seria algo rápido e superficial dada a velocidade com que Asuka correra para o banheiro para escovar os dentes depois de sua "brincadeira", mas não foi bem assim.

A menina começou a explorar sua boca com a língua em um beijo apaixonado que em nada se parecia com um beijo técnico e muito menos com os beijos comportados para a família assistir a que se resumiam as apresentações escolares. Asuka havia se esforçado tanto para chegar até ali que não poderia perder o momento, afinal de contas, aquele beijo era um dos motivos pelos quais ela insistiu tanto em ser a Julieta.

Shinji não estava preparado para aquilo e quase abriu os olhos e se levantou com o susto, mas Asuka, que havia se inclinado sobre o garoto para beijá-lo, o impediu com o braço que não estava a vista da platéia.

Ela deslizou a mão que ainda estava sobre o rosto do menino em um último carinho antes de erguer-se devagar, aproveitando cada instante de contato com os lábios de seu querido, fazendo parecer horrível a dor da separação e as últimas falas da garota foram tão carregadas de emoção que foram raros os olhos na platéia que não se encheram d'água e lamentaram com ela a morte de seu Romeu.

_-" Ouço um barulho. Preciso andar depressa. Oh! Seja bem-vindo, punhal!" _– pegou o punhal e levantou sobre o peito – _"Tua bainha é aqui" – _e enterrou o punhal no peito devagar o bastante para dar a impressão de dor que a cena pedia -_ Repousa aí bem quieto e deixa-me morrer"_ – e cai sobre o corpo de Shinji que involuntariamente soltou um "ai".

- Morto não reclama... – murmurou Asuka voltando a ser a mesma de sempre. Ser educadinha e delicada cansava. Não deu para a platéia perceber nada, pois ela havia morrido com o rosto virado para o outro lado.

- Desculpa... Foi sem querer – sussurrou.

- Você é retardado? Cala a boca senão eles vão perceber... – voltou a reclamar – E para de respirar em cima de mim.

* * *

A encenação acabou e os atores todos voltaram a aparecer de mãos dadas para agradecer os aplausos. Depois os atores aplaudiram Hikari que foi empurrada para o palco. Ela ficou sem graça, mas estava satisfeita com o resultado de seu trabalho, afinal de contas, até que tudo tinha dado certo.

Nos bastidores...

- Você fica uma graça de batina... – brincou Asuka.

- Você acha? O problema é essa gola ... – disse tentando afastar a gola do pescoço com um dedo. – Ela está muito apertada.

- Agora me conta uma coisa Suzuhara, como você fez para saber todas as falas? – desconfiada.

- Muito simples... – disse puxando uma fita de papel escondida na manga de sua roupa – Eu trapaceei.

Asuka pegou o papel da mão do garoto:

- Seu sacana... – lendo. - Tá tudo aqui.

- Pois é, "_ruiva_"... Eu também tenho meus truques – indo tirar a roupa de padre.

Shinji aproveitou que Toji tinha saído para se aproximar:

- Acho que nos saímos bem. – falou Shinji sem muitas expectativas.

- É... Não foi tão ruim assim. – respondeu Asuka. - Exceto por aquele beijo. Ech! Foi terrível.

- Não pareceu.

- Eu estava representando, tá legal?

- Ta... Mesmo que fosse só uma representação, eu gostei de ver você tão calma e boazinha e. – disse meio hesitante - Eu gostei. Você podia ser assim mais vezes...

- Não tem a menos chance, idiota.

- Você quem sabe...

Foi quando um rapaz com um buquê de rosas vermelhas parou diante deles:

- Asuka Langley Sohryu ?

- Eu mesma, o que foi?

- São pra você – entregou as flores e foi embora.

Asuka procurou ali no meio e encontrou o cartão:

- São de quem? – perguntou Shinji.

- Do Kaji... Que gracinha! – nas nuvens. - Ele está se desculpando por não ter vindo.

- Flores... Bom pra você. Afinal de contas, você gosta dele, certo?

- Gosto.

- Bom... Essa é minha deixa.

- Shinij...

- Que foi?

- Foi legal... a peça e tudo mais. – Shinji sorriu com o jeito atrapalhado que Asuka tinha para ser gentil. – Agora para de me olhar com essa cara de tonto e vai trocar essa roupa estranha.

Olhou para o garoto que se afastava e abraçou o ramalhete com um sorriso tímido nos lábios, meio que encoberto pelas flores. Ainda não tinha percebido, mas aos pouquinhos ia removendo as pedras de sua muralha... expondo, inconscientemente, seu coração às intempéries do destino... agora restava aguardar para ver o que ele lhe reservava.

FIM

* * *

**CRÉDITOS:** Pois é... **"Hey Arnold"** foi criado pelo Craig Bartlett , **"Evangelion"** pelo Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, **"Romeu e Julieta"** é do nosso amiguinho Will (reparem na intimidade... hehehe) e a música **"Kissing you"** é cantada pela Des'ree.

Pensando bem, minha fase adolescente-boba foi até bastante produtiva. Eu decorei quase todas as falas de _Romeu e Julieta_ quando era apaixonada pelo Leonardo Di Caprio. Agora acho que tenho que decorar _Hamlet_ com o Mel Gibson.

Gostaria de agradecer a minha netinha _Saiyo_ por ter corrigido pra mim.

-Beijos -


End file.
